A Newer Chapter
by kb80
Summary: My attempt at combining elements from the characters actors with the characters and starting essentially from the beginning of season 5. Jeff/Annie will pretty much be the fuel of the story, but there will be some Troy/Britta. Also there's kinda a screenplay thing going on that i decided to try. It isn't that good actually, but I think it's useful so it'll remain. Bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, this show, or anything at all

_Camera fades in from black, into an apartment with a blanket fort set up, an Indiana Jones boulder working diorama set up near the entrance, a kitchen, packed with beer and cabinets packed with liquors among other essentials. Camera goes into room where Troy is sleeping, there is a vaporizer on his desk, along with multiple note pads filled with lyrics and song ideas, and also on his desk is his iPhone 5s, plugged into his Apple Computer. A mac is stationed right next to his head as he sleeps. Camera goes into the blanket fort set up around a slightly secluded part of the apartment. Abed is asleep inside on the bottom bunk, multiple movie posters surround walls, along with a couple of pictures of Troy and Abed at film and music festivals around the country. Camera goes back out to the main part of the apartment, to go into the bedroom directly across from a large flat screen TV, three recliners, and multiple DVD cases stacked neatly. In the bedroom is a sleeping Annie, as the camera pans around the room, the walls are filled with pictures of seemingly random moment in everyday life, however there seems to be a theme with each wall. On one wall it is pictures of her in California, with men much bigger than her with tattoos all over their bodies. On another it is pictures of her in plays, or performances, one even of her in Los Angeles with her favorite actress Alison Brie. On the wall on which her mirror and desk reside are pictures of her and various members of the Greendale 7, or group photos. Some are taped to her mirror, but most are just tacked in on the corkboard that she has around the room. You can't see it under all of the pictures._

All was quiet at Casa Trobednie, the three inhabitants of said apartment were all sound asleep, dreams of the next day flowing through their not-as-young heads. Annie dreamt of her first few classes in forensics, Abed dreamt of the film class he would be taking, and Troy dreamt of the ladies he would find in some of his electives. For tomorrow would be their first day back on Greendale's campus as students since they had all graduated the first time. Each had already handpicked their outfits for the day, Abed and Troy doing so only at the requests (read: nagging) of their female roommate. Troy had settled on Computer Sciences as his major due to his newfound fascination with coding, falling in love with the art form after Abed had reintroduced him to Hilda; the program/AI that ran on Abed's phone constantly, serving as a Siri replicate with more functions and an almost emotional attachment to the user. Realizing that with the power to code he had the power to create anything he wanted on a digital plane, like a Dreamatorium but to levels he and Abed had never even thought of originally. He had also decided to minor in music theory, as he had started taking his and Abed's (and occasionally Annie's) rapping sessions more and more seriously as he realized that rap was a way he expressed himself and that he was good at it. Abed had decided to major in sociology, as he realized he had an odd way of constantly observing human behavior, and that a major that specialized in the origins of those behaviors would not only help him grow as a person but give him insight into ways to relate to, and understand, other people. While he had already grown considerably emotionally, even laughing at a few of Troy's more extreme antics, he wanted to flesh out his understanding even more. Particularly to help understand his pseudo-family even more than he already did. Annie had mellowed out since her original time at Greendale, at one point she had sex with Neil (who was no longer fat) when he thought that he was gay (to Madonna's _erotica_ no less!), and had spent some time acting at the local theater. She had also become quite the seductress in her time away from Greendale, currently rivalling only one human being in the oldest art form, and that human being happened to be Jeff Winger. However she still maintained some semblance of her former self, as she spent one of her summers in Compton (,California) helping out in a gang and narcotics rehabilitation clinic. Her experiences in the crime ridden area that was Compton had only strengthened her resolve to major in forensics as Abed had suggested to her so long ago, due to her love of the field and the challenges that it provided. She would also be enrolled in the class that Jeff was to teach, due to the closeness that law and forensics had, and _not_ because she just wanted another reason to see Jeff, as Troy so callously pointed out when she had brought it up with her two roommates. Though she was reluctant to admit that there was a part of her that wanted to see how the old Winger-charm stacked up against her new brand of seduction. Though all these thoughts were stowed away for later

_Cut to small shady apartment across town. Inside the lone apartment bedroom is Britta Perry, laying under her sheets looking up at the ceiling. Her room is Spartan, just an alarm clock and a lamp on a nightstand/dresser. The closet is filled with clothing that is slightly revealing but not too much. Exit Britta's room to look around her apartment, a small kitchen is nestled in the corner, dirty dishes are piled high in the sink. A TV is located on top of her counter. There is a small couch in the other corner, but it is old and dusty. Camera re-enters Britta's room. She is still awake._

While those three were sleeping soundly, their blonde buzzkill of a friend was not. Britta's life had not gone as she had planned after leaving Greendale. She travelled around the western portion of the country for a few months, attending music festivals such as Burning Rock, film festivals such as Sundance, and visiting the occasional national treasure like the Grand Canyon. When she came back to Greendale, she found that all of her friends had moved on with their lives in a way, doing something that involved their degrees, and this incited in her a tiny pang of loneliness. She wanted to settle down and have a career and see her friends whenever she wanted to, not just whenever she happened to roll into town. So she got a job at the bar that she and Jeff used to frequent on L Street, and rented an apartment a few blocks from there. It was a shady neighborhood and her living situation was temporary. She hoped. 2 years and three months later and she was still hoping it was a temporary situation. Britta was relieved when Jeff called her back to Greendale, she saw it as a new chance for her to make something out of her life. Just as she had seen it back when she had originally attended Greendale. So she applied. And, of course, she was accepted. She had thought about what she would major in. She very much liked Psychology and she would've loved to have made a career out of it, but she knew that she wasn't good enough at connecting with people to become a therapist. So she decided not to pursue that, but to pursue a degree, and eventually a career, in public services. She was an activist, and she had often lamented on not doing more with that part of her for far too long. So with that in mind, and confidence in hand, she finally fell asleep, at 1:30 in the morning.

_Cut to Shirley Bennett's cookie cutter home, with random nostalgic items plastered around her room, on her dresser and on her nightstand. She is soundly asleep, though she snores loudly_

Shirley was sound asleep at 10 PM sharp that night, excited for the day ahead. She would be going back to Greendale, but this time it would be that so that she could get a career, not to chase a pipe dream of becoming the world's first brownie only tycoon. She would also appreciate the chance to be with her friends again, as she had become quite lonely over time without Andre or her boys there for her to be with. Her choice of major would be Education, as her mothering nature, children of her own, and enjoyment of long vacations made teaching the perfect field for her. She truly believed that God was giving her a second chance, and she was going to use that chance to put herself in a position to succeed in the long term. This was the time she would get it down, and when she was done, no more working as a secretary for Jeff's sleazy old law firm like she had been since her sandwich shop went down. With passion in her heart, Shirley Bennett slept soundly in her bed, ready to face a new day.

_Cut to Jeff's apartment where he is pouring himself a glass of scotch from a ¾ empty bottle. He appears to be thinking about things beyond his glass as he casually sips at the drink. He stops sipping for five minutes after a few seconds, and just holds the glass in his hand, eyes showing how far away he truly is. However with a snap he is back, and he slams the rest of the glass and walks tiredly to his bed, where he promptly passes out_

Jeff Winger was a womanizing, semi-sociopathic, and emotionally detached person. Or he had been 7 years ago. Meeting his study group changed everything for him, gave him true happiness, something he hadn't experienced since he had left his original home for college. Well, for a quick Colombian degree that was worth absolutely nothing in the states, but what were details anyways. Another example of his more lax attitude towards minor details about most things was how he couldn't exactly tell you how many glasses of scotch he had already had before the one that he was currently working on. That was an irrelevant detail. The important detail was that this would be his last glass, as he had to go into work tomorrow, his first day as a professor at his not-so-esteemed former school. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, Jeff was nervous. Even though he only had 5 classes throughout the week, one per day so that he _had_ to show up every day, Annie was in his Monday morning class. The first class that he would ever teach, would contain the one reason that he didn't flunk out of Greendale. Not to mention the things that she did to him, intentionally or no, he had never met anyone that made him feel all the things that she could with a simple look, loathe as he was to admit it. Keeping it professional around her would be difficult, doubly so if there wasn't another attractive female student that Jeff could at least pretend to hit on. He knew that this would be more difficult now than it would've been when he graduated from Greendale; he had kept an ear out for tales of the remaining Greendale 7, and outside of Pierce, Annie was the one he heard the most about. Men at bars and clubs all over the area had coined her Greendale's premier female one-night stand, a title granted annually, for the past two years. And from what Jeff knew, he was still considered Greendale's premier male one-night stand, so he knew the level of flirtatious skill, sexual prowess, and endurance that title took to gain and maintain. He knew that tensions would be high. That sparks would fly. And with that thought, he took his last swig of scotch before walking to his bedroom, and passing out.

_The next day. It is slightly cooler outside so some light outerwear is required. Young adults roam the campus walking about freely, on the quad, in the cafeteria. Cut to the library: Study Room F. Where all of our main characters our gathered. _

It was 8 in the morning when the Greendale 7, minus Pierce who had been confirmed deceased over the summer (A/N: same cause of death as in the show, he just sold the stocks that he was going to give Troy, and spread the money evenly among each person, but he set up a trust fund for each, money they couldn't access until they were 60). They greeted each other with hugs, handshakes, and flirty looks. They then sat at their table, the Mark II, and Jeff let out a small sigh. "Well," he began "this is it guys. A new year. A new chance. A new us. Let's make the best of it so you can all graduate and become a professor like yours truly!" With that mini Winger-speech completed, the group began to chat for the first time in 3 years. However they were interrupted a few moments later by Jeff, who had slammed his hands on the table as he remembered something. "Professor!" He yelled, and began sprinting out the double doors that would put him perpendicular to the quad, Annie hot on his tail. "I wonder what that was about" remarked Britta.

_Cut to Jeff and Annie, sprinting across the campus, they enter a building, not very tall, or particularly long. Breathing heavily, they stop outside their designated classroom_

Jeff had made it to his classroom, Annie right behind him, however before entering they decided to try and act 'cool' with their lateness, so they took a moment to catch their collective breaths. At least until Annie couldn't take it anymore and decided to walk in, hair slightly tousled, blouse a little off kilter, skirt a little lower than she would've usually had it. This would not have been so bad, if Jeff hadn't walked in with her, looking just as disheveled. As soon as the class connected the, imaginary, dots, murmurs swam throughout the classroom. Jeff, realizing that he had lost all semblance of control and wouldn't regain it unless he did something drastic, made a decision that would impact both his, and Annie's, lives for the rest of the semester and beyond. "Annie, what are you doing in that desk?" he implored. "Jeff?" was her confused response. "Bring that up here. You're my TA, you don't have to sit in with the rest of the students" he continued. A look of pure shock was soon replaced by anger, as Annie marched up to the front of the classroom. "Jeff, may we please have a conversation in the hallway" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Of course honeybear" was his scathing reply. As soon as the door to the classroom shut, Annie began her whispering tirade: "What the _fuck_ was that Winger!? TA!? What were you thinking? Just because we looked like we had just got done with a rather heated make out session-" "It didn't just look like it was a make out session, Annie" Jeff hastily interjected, "That's what my make out sessions look like, but that's not the point. The point is, that I am not going to be your TA!?" She finished. "Why not?" whispered back Jeff "You don't need this credit for your major, you'll learn all the material, you've probably already read the book and could teach the law part better than I could. But you couldn't teach the stuff that I'm good at, not because you aren't already some super charismatic and well liked human being, no pun intended, but because you haven't been in an actual courtroom before" he finished. "Ugh, fine" was her angry reply. "Oh and by the way, we looked like we had sex, considering that I'm the only one of the two of us with experience having sex on campus, I would know" he triumphantly offered. "That'll change soon enough, there are quite a few cuties in this class" she nonchalantly rebutted. "Now, let's get back to class, and don't you _ever_ call me honeybear again" and with that, Annie Edison and Jeff Winger were co-teaching Greendale's inaugural Intro to Law class.

_Cut to Troy and Britta, sitting at the picnic table behind the New Library _(the basketball court where Troy and Jeff found the trampoline) _in the midst of a conversation_

"Britta, my stuff isn't ready yet. I swear I will show you some of it when it's done. How about I just write you something right now, will that tide you over" Troy asked his companion. "Yes, yes it would" she snidely replied. "Fine, give me a second, and it'll only be a poem, nothing like a rhyme or anything" he answered back. After a few minutes of small talk and joking around, Troy exclaimed "I'm done!" "Ooh, ooh, let me see" Britta excitedly responded. "Alright, here it is. It's called a strange forest: in a strange forest/ we made peace/ staring at each other in the saddest eyes/ swallowing guilt and innocence with fish and weed smoke/ lying in the cold refusing each other's warmth/ so we could talk about the world's weight behind her back/ and that weight left us…/ but left us stranded in this strange forest" he finished. Britta's mouth hung slightly open, shock evident in her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Troy, that was great! You have a real talent" she beamed at him. "Thanks" he shyly replied as he rubbed his neck awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. And he didn't. He was conflicted. It was about her. It was about him. It was about them. He just didn't know what to do, with this woman who was the closest he had ever gotten to being in love with another person. That was not to say that he could not love, he loved Abed, Annie, Jeff, Shirley, coding, his music, but he was not in love with any of them. To be in love, you needed trust. And while he liked to think that he trusted all of them, he didn't. And he knew it. Because he didn't trust himself. However he knows that when he was with her, he almost did. She inspired so much good in him. So much of the stuff that he thought he didn't have. Stuff that he tried to find by building world after digital world. All in an attempt to replace the emptiness that had begun to gnaw at him. He was happy. He lived with his two best friends in the world. He had mellowed out a little, had found a sense his own style, knew what he wanted to do with his life. But he didn't have the fundamental piece that would let him enjoy it all. He didn't have fun at the parties that he, Annie, and Abed threw. The big ones. Where people would drink, and smoke marijuana, and have sloppy sex in the bathroom. He smoked a lot once marijuana became legal. At first just to see what it was like, but now it was a mix of force of habit and what it brought out in him. He acted happy when he was high. He had gotten to the point where the line between content and actually truly happy were blurred. And smoking redefined that line for him. So he did it. All of this ran through the formerly light hearted Troy's head as he and Britta locked eyes. And he was consumed with the want to kiss her. But he didn't. He couldn't. So he just laughed a little bit, and the moment was gone, so was the want. "Do you wanna hang out some time" he blurted out. "Like just casually, kinda just talk, ya know" he slightly backtracked. "Of course! Nothing like hanging out with my buddy Troy! Well, we need to get to Modern Dance right about now or we will be late. Does the no checking each other out rule still apply" she happily questioned. "Nah. It's not like we don't check each other out anyways" he replied, catching up to her. "True that!" She loudly exclaimed, seemingly giddy, though for what reason Troy could not tell.

_Cut to flashback scenes of Abed's day, until we come to the present where he is eating at the cafeteria table in silence.._

Abed had spent the majority of the first part of his day rushing around. First it was to get out of bed and into his handpicked outfit (graphic tee, blue cardigan with yellow and white stripe, and his khaki color corduroys). Then it was to be in the bathroom before Annie so that he and Troy could use it (Troy ended up only getting his dull yellow pants on before Annie was conscious enough to begin to want the bathroom). Next was to get into the passenger seat of Annie's car (music control and the back was too small for his long legs; Troy and his plain-white tee shirt that was so thin it was practically see through, the light brown with fluffy cotton on the inside, and the hat that reminds him too much of the classic sitcom jokester's hat). Then Annie rushed them to school (playing with her hair, a habit that Abed notes she only falls into when she is getting ready to try to impress someone). When they arrive at the library, Annie and Jeff suddenly rush off somewhere (He figures it is the class that Jeff teaches. He remembers it being in the mornings at 8 from when he considered taking it). He then rushed with Shirley to the Education department building (It was on his way to Sociology 101 and it was the opportune time to spend one on one time with Shirley, something that has rarely happened before in the past). He then continued to rush to his Sociology class (he did want to meet the professor first to see what type of semester he'd be having. One filled with nights spent going over material with Annie during group study sessions, and even moreso when they got home, or a class that was mostly applied work). When class was over he rushed off to lunch (he always rushed to lunch. Getting chicken tenders made life at Greendale as worth it as anything that wasn't his family did. And he liked the shout out to a point in time when he was the ruler. And mob movies, the genre he underappreciated the most). That was when his rush ended, as he picked a large booth for him and the study group, sat down, and began his lunch in peace.

_The cafeteria doors bang open off camera, soon Jeff and Annie are seated with Abed, who gives a casual greeting to each though does not do much more than that as he can see that both are visibly upset at the other._

It was short-lived as he was soon joined by Jeff and Annie who seemed to be furious with each other, in their own 'will they, won't they' way. As much as Abed would've liked to observe their facial expressions, body language, and their common tells (Jeff's was that he played with different fingers on either hands corresponding with his mood. Annie's was how she played with her hair.), but he did not want to unintentionally impede on their right to privacy. So he continued to eat in silence while his companions fumed at each, matching glares plastered on their faces. This continued until Britta, in an oddly good mood, and Troy, in one of his more introspective moods, sat with them. "How're you guys doing?" the blonde woman cheerily asked. That was when the proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan. "Britta, I'm very upset at the moment because someone among us was so inconsiderate that they made me a TA in a class that I was taking for no other purpose than to save face in front of his students. Not to mention that he was saving face from the perception that he and I had just banged in a supply closet on the way to our class" Annie raged. "Woah, calm dow-" Britta began, but Jeff cut her off "Oh, I'm sorry that you actually will have to put your extensive knowledge to use for an entire class, I saw that you had a talent, and we were in a situation where your talent could really help us down the line. Are you mad that I felt like I had to save face from having sex with you? Because I didn't. Believe you me, Edison, I know all about your reputation. I know how most men can only dream of sleeping with Greendale's finest. You may be mad that I'm not bowing down to you just because you suddenly got good at sexualizing yourself, but you're not the only one with a penchant for doing that! In case you forgot, I'm the other part of Greendale's finest, the best lay a lady can get, if they meet the qualifications. But you can't handle a guy who isn't putty in your hands!" With that rant everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them, including Shirley who had just entered. That was when Annie Edison, riding her righteous anger, offered a wager. "Fine Jeff, if you're so great at getting women to have sex with you, how about we make a deal? You and me, whomever gives in and decides to fuck the other first loses. There are no rules, except for no using other people to make the other one in the competition jealous. Sound good to you Winger?" she finished. "Damn right it does" said Jeff, shaking the hand that she had offered to him. And with that, Greendale was in the midst of its first ever, sexual war.

_Camera zooms out and fades to black_


	2. Unintentional Bottle Episodes 101

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

A/N: The characters will definitely be a lot different due to me either just randomly expanding (Britta and Jeff) or combining their characters with their actors (Troy, Annie, Abed). Though Shirley, the dean, and Chang will all remain the same. In general at least. So I unintentionally ended up doing a bottle episode with Jeff and Annie, and shit gets heated. I honestly have no plan for this story so it's just going up in the air. I really like writing it though, so it should definitely be continued. Thanks to my reviewers, I enjoy the CC, and I began to incorporate it into this chapter after I read the reviews. Peace out, girl scouts.

_Camera fades in, with Annie sitting in the living room of her shared apartment, glaring at the TV. Troy and Abed are nowhere to be found. _

Annie was angry. She had allowed her emotions to get the best of her, and now she was in a situation that would only end up in hurt feelings and heartbreak, for as invincible as her and Jeff appeared on the outside, they were both very far from it on the inside. She should've stopped before entering the classroom, maybe gone to a bathroom to make sure she looked okay before walking in, looking as if she had just been getting hot and heavy with the teacher. Who she was now assistant to. She let out an angry sigh as she grabbed her phone and began to text the object of her rage.

_Hey Jeff, thanks for getting us into this mess! Now that we are in some sex competition that the whole school will be paying attention to, and we could be misconstrued as being in a relationship by your students, I am going to cash in on those things, and quell my rage by absolutely destroying you. You're going to be my bitch Jeff, and you're going to wear that label proudly by the time I'm done._

With her angry text sent, she set her phone down on the kitchen counter and tried to relax through meditation. Finding that she couldn't calm herself down through breathing exercises, she began an attempt at studying. However this had the effect of stoking the fires of her rage as she was reminded almost immediately of her transgressions with Jeff. Her only two relaxation tools were failing her. The only two she would readily admit to using at least. She had a third way to relax. One that was typically reserved for parties or special occasions. She walked into her room, and walked over to her desk. At her arrival she pulled open the drawer that on the right hand side and pulled out a small black device that had less width than her cell phone, was about as thin, and had a logo of four small leaves going out in directions opposite of each other. She then went into Troy's room in search of what would really bring her anxiety and anger levels down.

The moment Jeff could, he left Greendale and drove to his apartment as fast as was legally acceptable. He had been replaying the stupidity of his moves throughout the day, especially lunch and during his class with Annie. Putting her on the spot in the TA situation was something that he was not proud of, and her reaction was justified. But in his effort to retain credibility towards his students, he had seen her anger towards him as anything but justified, and he was just as snarky back to her, igniting something that he hadn't even slightly intended starting. However as the class went on, and she was indeed a good TA as he had hoped, his anger continued to lay inside him. With every snide comment she made about him towards the class during the lecture he had planned, the lecture that she flawlessly poked holes through, that anger rose. And when they had walked together to the cafeteria both had remained deathly silent. However once they were in the cafeteria his anger had erupted, causing him to get in an argument that was fueled by his rage and his raging hormones that he had either agreed to or proposed a challenge in which they attempted to seduce the other, and the first one to give in won. That was a mistake. Not only because he was not entirely sure that he could win, but also because he wasn't sure that he wanted to just have meaningless sex with Annie. Even though she had grown into a beautiful young woman, blossoming from the type A high-strung teenager she had been, he still felt the slightest bit of over-protectiveness towards her. She was formidable, he knew that. However she was also special to him, with her blue eyes that hadn't lost their warmth over their three years apart, and the smile that lit up his day whenever he saw it. He let out a sad sigh. Now he was going to have to try and talk her out of being involved in this challenge. And considering the text that she had sent him, she was not going to be very receptive to this idea. With great deliberation he had finally succeeded in typing something into the text message box that he thought would have the best chance at bringing her down. That's when he got the second text from her.

Annie was happy. She had found Troy's stash, and she had ground some up and put it into her Pax, and she had promptly smoked some of it. After her third pull, she had mellowed enough to see that maybe she had overreacted just the tiniest but. Nine pulls, and a refill later, and she was giggling on the floor, phone in hand, bag of animal crackers laying haphazardly besides her.

_Hey, Jeff. Im sorry I was being such a buttnugget earlier. I totally overreacted. Though that was a dick move on your part, I shouldn't have been sooo tightly strung about it. Hahaha. Im so hungry, Jeff come over and bring Chinese food. I promise I won't try and seduce you. What a funny word. Seduce. Hahahaha._

Satisfied with her follow up text, she began to munch on some more of her favorite snack food, muffled giggles escaping from her food-filled mouth at irregular intervals. Twenty minutes later and she heard a knock on her door, as she walked to the door she took one final pull from her vaporizer, stowing it in her pocket for later use. When she opened up the door she was greeted by the sight of Jeff Winger, Greendale's most eligible bachelor and her best friend, standing outside her apartment holding a brown paper bag of Chinese food. "Can I come in" he questioned her. She let out a small laugh as she stepped out of his way, allowing his entrance into her apartment. "Just set it on the table, and I'll get plates, and then we can eat" happily cheered Annie, her tendency to be clean shining through even with her slightly addled state of mind. As she retrieved the silverware from one of the cabinets in the kitchen, Jeff looked around the apartment, noting all of the major events that had happened for him since the last time he had visited Casa Trobed. He had gone from being a down and out lawyer, to being the head of the most successful practice in the western portion of Colorado. Then he had lost the biggest case of his life, he was defending a young politician, a good man with good intentions who had been framed for murder. Jeff was set to win. He had won over the jury, made sure that there was no new evidence, that all the witness testimonies were in order. He had made sure that his good guy client with good guy intentions knew that he would be getting off. Or so Jeff had thought. On the last day of the trial, when the verdict was to be announced, his client had brought a gun into the courtroom. He fired multiple shots, most at the prosecution, though in his heightened emotional state he was unable to shoot with total accuracy and had shot Jeff in the shoulder. All hell broke loose as the court officers attempted to restrain the politician, and paramedics rushed in from the main doors, checking on all those in the line of fire. The prosecutor was dead within five minutes, a jury member was fatally wounded and died in the hospital three days later. Jeff was on the brink. The bullet had pierced the bone in his shoulder, and had cut through one of his veins. He didn't remember much of the experience except for that it hurt, and that in what he thought were his last moments he had wished that his friends were there. Just so that he could apologize for all the ways he had wronged them in the past. The next thing he had remembered he was in the hospital, and his mom was there, assuring him that everything would be okay and that the doctors had done a great job, allowing him to keep his arm. After that, business went down, and his firm went under, then he went back to Greendale and suddenly he was doing what he was meant to do, be with his family.

While he was reminiscing about the past three years, Annie had started to eat the Chinese food, and she had already finished more than her fair share of their shared dinner. Coming out of his inner turmoil, Jeff noticed this and acted fast, grabbing what was left of the various dishes, and leaving his friend with the boxed rice. As he began to take in the aroma of the Chinese food in his arms, he noticed another very distinct smell. "Annie, have you been… Smoking" Jeff asked, shocked. "Just a little, I mean you were stressing me out so much and I couldn't study because it reminded me of you, and I couldn't do my breathing exercises very well, so I just had a little bit" she replied in between bites, small bits of rice spraying at Jeff with every word. He was shocked, here was this woman whom he very much admired, one of the only other than himself that he could honestly say that about, and he had driven her to smoke.

While Jeff was berating himself on the inside, Annie was still happily munching away at her rice on the outside. After a moment of quiet, Annie had grown tired of the silence and did something to change that.

"I'm back on Adderall"

"What!?"

"Yup! I have been for five months now! And it has been awesome!"

"Annie, why!? Adderall ruined your life!"

"I needed to focus! And they were easy to get with my job and all, and I wanted to prove that I could use it again without becoming addicted! And it has worked!"

"Annie, it hasn't worked if you're still on it!"

"Hahahaha, I'm kidding Jeff! I would never go back on Adderall! It'd be like Luke Skywalker joining Darth Vader, totally makes sense, and is a more drama-filled plot point, but it just wouldn't be right."

Jeff had gone from mildly surprised, to deeply concerned, to slightly annoyed in the span of a relatively short amount of time. Though he wasn't truly upset with her, he couldn't be. She wasn't used to smoking and with her body size, even the smallest amount of weed would have had a major effect on her. He sighed.

"Listen, Annie" he began, but was cut off by a quick, chaste kiss from the woman he had begun to address. She giggled. He was stunned. He didn't even care about how upset he should've been, all he cared about was how good the kiss, however quick and meaningless, had felt. He almost went to kiss her back, until he remembered their bet.

"Why'd you kiss me" he questioned, anger slightly coming out in his stoic voice

"You were going to get all serious on me, and serious is like, the opposite of not serious, so I stopped you!" was her enthusiastic reply.

"Okay, Annie. Whatever you say. I should probably head on home" he noted.

"Jeff, stay! We can watch movies, and talk, and hang out. It'll be like old times when we were best friends! Please?" she added, Disney eyes in full effect.

"Fine, I suppose it couldn't hurt if we watched a few movies" he hesitantly answered.

Annie popped in a Blu-Ray disk of Star Wars: A New Hope, and led Jeff over to Abed's recliner, where she sat him down, then sat on his lap. Before Jeff could even begin to complain, Annie had snuggled up into his shirt, letting out a soft sigh and breaking down Jeff's defenses. As the movie wore on, the two became more and more comfortable, eventually both just falling asleep in the recliner, her head on his chest.

A few hours later, Jeff woke up, Annie still lightly snoring on top of him. He smiled down at her, before realizing what he was doing and attempting to wake her up. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the tall ex-lawyer picked the sleeping brunette up, and set her back down on the recliner as he went to go get a drink from their alcohol cabinet. Arriving in their kitchen and grabbing a bottle of scotch along with a paper cup that he reluctantly was forced to use, he made his way back to the living room, where a now fully awake (and more sober) Annie awaited him.

"Hey" she embarrassedly greeted him.

"Why, hello there sleeping beauty" he responded with his typical brand of Winger charm.

"Not looking too bad yourself there, handsome. Care to share some of what you've got there? I know you didn't plan on having a drink without me" she fired back with as much self-assurance as the man standing before her seemed to possess.

"I'm willing to admit that the thought crossed my mind, if you're willing to pour the drinks" he responded with a grin, falling into a rhythm that he and Annie shared.

"Gotcha, Winger. So you up for some long talks over alcohol? Troy is doing a show and Abed is filming for it" she answered, her small smile never leaving her face.

"Of course, Milady. What would someone as lovely as you, want to talk to someone as _unsavory _as me" questioned Jeff, voice low, sending shivers down Annie's spine.

"Why did you come over" she began her line of questioning.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite 26 year old" he slyly replied. Her subsequent glare made him remedy his answer. "I wanted to talk about the competition thing that we now have going on" he honestly divulged.

"Hmm. And why would you do that, exactly? I'm not backing out, so you can't either. So you might as well get used to the idea of there being an us, Jeff. I don't exactly plan on losing this either, and when I win, you're going to be mine. We both know you want it, it's childish that it hasn't happened yet. Not to mention extremely frustrating. You have no idea how many guys I've had sex with only to be disappointed by their lack of.. ability. And that they aren't you." She monolouged, her last sentence being added as a mere afterthought.

"I think I have some idea the number" he replied, shell shocked.

"Oh, so you're finally willing to admit that you've wanted to get with me, but now you can't. Unless you're willing to lose so easily, which I don't think you are. So, Milord, do you plan on losing and ravaging me right now, which we both want, or do you want to drag this out, with the same results? If you give in now, I will keep the cute couple stuff to a minimum" she added, her remarks scathing, although accurate.

"Oh really now, the cute couple stuff will be kept at a minimum? How about we accept that you want this as much, if not more, than I do. And I willingly held out for years, this will be the first time you've known that I want you. Believe me, the temptation will be painful. Agonizing even. I'm used to it. You are not. We will see who wins, Milady" Jeff replied, moving so close to her with every word, that by the time he had finished he was almost kissing her, and his voice had lowered to the point where every syllable made her shiver in anticipation.

Harboring less self-control, as Jeff predicted, Annie closed the minuscule gap between their lips, and a rather heated session of lip-locking began. After a half-hour of enjoying each other's company, and hands getting involved, Annie began to drag Jeff to her room. Once outside her door the suave 30 year old pulled away, receiving a pout from his younger friend.

"Jeff, I swear to whatever powers there be that I will seriously contemplate hurting you if you don't get into this room right now" said the brunette through gritted teeth.

"This is what it was like, every day, for three years. Every single time our eyes met in the study room, every single time we had one of our little moments. You wonder why I could never study in that room, look no further than yourself, Milady. And now, I'm going to make you go through this. Just like I had to. I can wait a few more weeks, but can you" he finished, his eyes belying how hard this was for him too.

And with that, he left her in her apartment, in a much worse mood than when he arrived. Though she did feel sympathy for him, after all, if this is what she could do to him in sweatpants and a T-shirt, she could only imagine the amount of willpower he held to not just jump her whenever they were together at Greendale. She decided that tomorrow, she would promptly resume making out with him. Just because they couldn't sleep together, until he gave in, didn't mean that she couldn't begin convincing him to be something more than what they were. With that thought, she walked into her room, slightly dejected, but immensely more excited for the days ahead.

_Camera fade to black. __**Fin**_


	3. The Not-morning after

**Disclaimer: **If you read complex, you know how I feel about this. I still don't own community

_Camera fades in to Jeff's sleeping face, half of which is hidden underneath his pillow. A knocking is heard coming from what is assumed is his front door._

Jeff groggily awoke to someone knocking on his apartment door. Checking his alarm clock to confirm that it was, in fact, too early, he got out of his bed to answer the door. He was not disappointed when he found a slightly frowning Annie, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair in a bun, and glasses shadowing her blue eyes. Sweatpants that hugged her rather shapely posterior just right and a t-shirt that was just the tiniest bit too tight, he might add. She walked in as soon as he opened the door, walked to his room, and shut the door. Jeff just stood their confused for a moment, until he decided it was too early to care and that Annie could be crazy if she wanted to be, he needed to get on with his morning routine.

Jeff went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and style his hair, which he was proud to admit took him less than five minutes contrary to popular belief. As he was finishing his hair, he realized that he had let Annie go into his room. Where he kept his most personal items, what few he had, not to mention that he kept his 'trophy' box hidden under his bed. Realizing the perils of the situation, Jeff barged out of his bathroom and into his adjacent bedroom, preparing himself to stop Annie from snooping around his room. What he found was more surprising than all the possibilities his panic ridden brain had developed. She was lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep.

While he stood there, mouth agape, the girl laying in his bed tiredly patted the piece of mattress behind her. Jeff, knowing that there really was no point in not just going back to sleep, laid where the petit brunette had patted, wrapping his arms around her in the process. He was pleased at her slight moan of approval, and rested his head on the top of hers, closing his eyes. With that the two drifted off into sleep, dreams of the other filling their minds.

Almost six hours later, Jeff woke up, this time of his own accord. A smile cracked his usually bland visage as he looked down at the woman in his arms, who had turned around so as to face him while she was asleep. Jeff looked at his alarm clock, then back at Annie. Hating himself a little bit for having to do what he was about to do, he nudged her shoulder and whispered sweet nothings to her until she woke up.

"Mmmm, Jeff? Why are you waking me up?"

"We have to go to class"

"No we don't, your Tuesday class was cancelled when they realized they didn't have enough people who wanted to do Tuesday's to constitute having you come in. And I don't have class today"

"Finally taking my advice and leaving a day to slack off"

"Shut up" she tiredly responded, though she was now awake and pulling herself out of Jeff's grasp, to his slight disappointment. Following her example, Jeff got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Again. Sighing to himself as he finished brushing his teeth, Jeff decided to go to the kitchen to confront the blue-eyed bombshell in his kitchen.

"So, Annie, not that I particularly mind or anything, but why did you come over this morning?" asked Jeff.

"To sleep" was her simple, honest reply.

"You do have your own bed, correct?" responded the tall man who was making his way to the coffee maker next to her.

"I do, but that nap we took yesterday was the best sleep I've ever had, so I figured that I would regain the feeling. And I couldn't sleep anyways" was her answer.

"Well, I'm glad that you think of me as somewhat of a glorified pillow, but you know you aren't living with me so I don't know why you would think this is a good idea" he shot back, slightly annoyed with her blatant usage of him.

"But _Jeff_, we both know you like sleeping with me as much as I like sleeping with you. Though you're right that I'm not going to live with you. That comes in about three weeks when you've fully given into being mine" she says, twirling her hair and sipping her coffee as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. And her assertiveness just does something to him, and he's suddenly less sure of how long he can go without just taking her and doing things to her that even he would be embarrassed to speak of. Though, in the spirit of competition, Jeff has to make her want these things to him too, so he sidles up to her, a tad bit too close, just enough for her to notice it.

"You're right, I _really_ like sleeping with you. Maybe we _should_ make it more of a daily occurrence. We might even add some extracurricular activities." he shoots back, voice low and husky. He's pleased when he sees her tremble just a little, and he leans in close so their lips are almost touching. And right as their lips are about to touch, he grabs a mug from behind her and leans out as he gets coffee, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Annie huffed, frustration becoming slightly evident by the crease in her brow, though she quickly relaxed herself, settling for walking up behind Jeff and wrapping her arms around his abdomen.

"Is that an admission that you, Jeff Winger, want to do dirty things to me, Annie Edison" she questioned, faking innocence. He turned in her grasp, and gave her a once over before smashing his lips to hers. Caught in the moment, Annie unconsciously wrapped her legs around Jeff's waist as he hoisted her up on the counter. After a few minutes the two split up, both gasping for air.

"You're damn right it is, Edison. But you may just want it more than I do. And I can wait till you give into the urge to have your way with me." Stated Jeff, slightly panting in between words. Annie, for her part, maintained her composure, as witnessed by the sultry look that she gave Jeff before saying her part.

"Mmm, I may have underestimated how good you are at this ."

"Noted. I don't know whether to be glad, or scared that you've realized that."

"Scared. Definitely scared."

"What time is the committee meeting today?"

"5. We have another seven hours to kill."

"How about you and I go out and do things for the day?"

"Why not? You owe me for not helping me move in with Troy and Abed, anyways. Not to mention that we needed to get dressed at some point. Well, you do. I don't have clothes here, so I'm willing to let you buy me an outfit."

"I think that you're taking this make me your slave thing a little too seriously."

"Don't lie, you find it irresistible."

"Irrelevant."

"It's extremely relevant, now go get dressed so that we can go."

While Jeff went to his bedroom to change into something more suitable for public-wear, Annie decided to take a look around Jeff's apartment. It was modern and chic, with small inklings of Jeff's nerdiness sprinkled throughout. A pop-art, Andy Warhol-style painting of Spider-Man was on the wall perpendicular to the TV. There was a small stack of comic books lined up on the coffee table, stacked haphazardly, so that one could see the titles of the top two; Annie recalled having heard of Batman Beyond during her childhood from what few male friends she possessed though the second comic confused her slightly because of the race of Spider-Man. As she stored that last bit of information for later (Troy would find it particularly exciting), Jeff stepped out from his bedroom in jeans, a button down shirt, and Birkenstocks, sunglasses already shadowing his eyes.

"Shall we go?"

_Camera cuts to Greendale campus, the hallway outside the study room, Abed, Troy, and Shirley are standing outside the room, the door is closed. Britta is inside. She appears to be freaking out about something and the trio outside are brainstorming how to deal with it. Troy is in Donald Glover's usual getup with a summer flare (short shorts on). Abed is in his own regular summer clothes. Shirley is in her regular summer clothes as well. Britta is in a black sleeves-cutoff-so-far-down-the-shirt-it's-practically-a-poncho Pussy Riot T-Shirt and in denim shorts, shirt loosely tucked in. Eyes are watered._

"Guys, did Britta try Acid again? My producer, Ludwig, tried it once. Said it was an awful experience. And that he had to lock himself in a room for like, five hours. It was like this one time, in Inspector Spacetime, when Reggie got hit by the psychedelic-beam by a blorgon. No butt-stuff was involved though."

"Oh no, Brit-ta is clean. We were in class not five minutes ago. She was taking notes the entire time. We walked here, she got a phone call, and suddenly she started crying and locked herself in there."

"Usually when characters have random mental breakdowns after getting off the phone, they've been informed of some sort of tragic event. A death in the family, someone they care about getting hurt, Firefly isn't coming back even though their best friend listed it coming off the air as a cause of their death, etc."

As the three argued about what could be causing their usually 'hardcore' friend to be having a minor mental breakdown and pacing their study room and slamming her hand on 'The Table Mark 2' repeatedly. After a few more minutes of arguing, and a few odd suggestions: "Oh, maybe she has realized how many mistakes she has made in her life and that she could've been with the Lord"; "She probably realized the glory of butt stuff. Or listened to my All of The Lights remix, realizing how much better I am than Kanye is a life-altering experience."; "Her positons were probably neuralized, making them neuotrons, making her even less stable." Britta walked out, a large smile adorning her face.

"Guys, we're going to a basketball game!"

"Ah that makes sense.. wait no it doesn't"

"Jeff got us tickets in a box to go see the Nuggets play the Knicks. It was just really sweet of him, since I grew up in New York and am a huge Knicks fan. I even bunked with Carmelo for a few years when he played for Denver, told him that he should go to New York every day for three years. Then I set him up with La La, and the rest is history."

"I bet Jeff doesn't have a sample of Adele that was so hot it had New Yorkers blowing up _his_ cell."

"This is a good story line for us. The romantic tension mixed with the multiple chances for random humorous encounters creates a good formula. At least, it would be if we were in a TV show. Which we aren't."

Abed's comment went unnoticed as Shirley was celebrating with Britta and Troy was brooding.

_Camera fades out. Credits roll as next scene plays. Annie and Jeff are in an In-N-Out Burger. Both have ordered, Jeff had a double-double with bacon and cheese with a strawberry milkshake. Annie had a bacon cheeseburger with a strawberry milkshake._

"You know Jeff, I never thought that you would be the type to eat at In-N-Out."

"I'm offended. I thought I told you that I liked the best food, and In-N-Out burgers are the best."

"Yeah, whatever. You're probably going to go run 10 miles after this."

"So what if I am? At least I won't be trying to fit into their just too tight skirts, their almost too revealing shirts, and their perfectly accentuating cardigans."

"So my school clothes turn you on?"

"Irrelevant. I just know I won't be trying to fit into them. Though when you're telling me to take them off it'll pose a problem for me."

"We should probably do a full-body workout together, probably faster than a 10 mile run, and less energy consuming."

"Never knew you lasted less than an hour, Edison. Kind of Disappointi-"

"Get a room you two!"

"Shut up Leonard! I know you write fanfiction about us on the Community College Chronicles FF page, and you somehow manage to make it suck"

"Busted! You're my OTP!"

"How do you know that Jeff?"

"Mix some narcissism, horniness, and curiosity and you're bound to stumble onto some odd things."

"You get off to FanFiction of us?"


End file.
